Cosas del Destino
by Lazulley
Summary: ...ella y el se encuentran por casualidad...nuevamente...el mismo destino que los separo lo ha reunido Itasaku  *concurso de one-shot en el grupo de Escritoras y Lectoras de fanfics.*


Hola a todos…les presento mi primer fic de Naruto, (aunque ya he leído millones)

Es para el concurso de one-shot en el grupo de Escritoras y Lectoras de fanfics.

**Disclaimer:** Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cosas del destino

_Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban, bueno, a mí me pareció así, porque en realidad el cielo estaba nublado y era medio día…pero no puedo evitar estar por las nubes…Oh! dios mío! Que descortés soy, no me he presentado; mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 20 años y estoy cursando el primer año de la universidad en medicina, desde pequeña siempre he querido ser cirujana, pero eso es otro cuento…no debería desviarme tanto. ¿Dónde iba? Ah! Sí, ayer me pasó lo más asombroso que me podía pasar en la vida; déjenme contarles…_

Era el primer viernes de mi vida universitaria y la semana había estado my tranquila entre las presentaciones, las aclaraciones, etc. Estaba recostada sobre la hierba, aun en el campus, tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía la brisa en mi rostro, podía oler desde aquí el aroma de los cerezos que rondaban por el campus, era todo muy agradable hasta que un fuerte olor a perfume y una voz chillona me despertaron de mi momento paz y relajación haciéndome abrir los ojos

—Eh!, frentona, ¿qué haces allí?, ya es viernes, ¡hay que salir al centro comercial!—dijo muy entusiasta, tanto que casi me dan ganas, pero CASI no es suficiente

—Ahora solo quiero descansar—dije cerrando los ojos nuevamente mientras la ignoraba— ¿y te podrías mover de la corriente de aire? Me dará alergia si sigo oliendo los litros de perfume que te pones al día—

—no seas tan exagerada, no hicimos nada esta semana, además…—continuó haciendo crujir la hierba bajo su peso al sentarse a mi lado—lo que estas oliendo es la última fragancia de Nina Richi- me presumió

—tú debes de ser una compradora empedernida de perfumes—digo

—sí, la verdad es que los amo, me hacen oler tan bien…—

—aun que no importa cuánto perfume te eches siempre olerás a cerda—la interrumpí

—Tú no hables que a pesar de lo que digas esas cosas me tienes envidia—contraataco picada

—yo? Tendría que ser una pre-puberta con mal gusto para envidiarte—le digo mirándola

—No finjas que no tienes envidia de mi estupendo novio—y allí estaba otra vez, restregándome en la cara a su novio desde hace 3 meses como si me importara

—hola chicas, ¿están teniendo su conversación suave del día?— y hablando del rey de Roma…

—Cariño, que bueno que llegaste, ¿nos acompañas al centro comercial?—dice Ino, mi mejor amiga, levantándose a recibir a su novio Sai con un beso y un abrazo

—Solo si la fea promete quitarse esa mascara de Hallowen que tiene puesta—se burlo con su típica sonrisa falsa.

Comenzamos a platicar hasta llegar un momento en que me quede callada y solo los observaba. Se veían muy felices sentados juntos en el pasto y pienso que quizá, solo quizá, Ino tiene razón…

Ya luego de un rato nos dirigimos al estacionamiento

— ¿segura que no vienes?, será divertido—intenta en vano Ino

—sí, todavía tengo cosas que hacer, además, tengo que entrar a trabajar a las 4—les contesto sonriendo por modales

— ¿Por qué tienes que trabajar si estas becada y tus padres te envían dinero mensualmente?—insiste con un puchero

—ya te lo he dicho pero parece que las cerdas no entienden, la beca no me cubre toda la carrera y no puedo depender de mis padres siempre—

—como quieras—se da la vuelta y sube al nuevo Ferrari California plateado de su novio

Ah! Se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle, Sai era parte de una de las familias más ricas de todo el continente.

Los vi irse mientras me subía en mi bicicleta y me iba tranquilamente a un starbuck a tomarme un café mientras que se hacían las 4.

Ya estoy aquí, sentada, a medio late; miro el reloj, 3:35 p.m.; suelto un bufido, el tiempo pasa muy lento, "no importa, caminaré" me digo a mi misma tomándome el resto del café ya frío por bebérmelo tan lento.

Recorro las calles con mi bicicleta a un lado; lo bueno del campus, es que todo te queda cerca, lo malo, eso no sirve si quieres matar el tiempo caminando hasta tu destino, el mío, la disquera; allí conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo como vendedora.

Estoy allí en 15 minutos aun habiendo ido a paso tortuga y haberme desviado intencionalmente unas 13 veces. Entro, está algo vacía, me pongo a revisar los CDs lentamente. Miro el reloj con impaciencia, 3:57 p.m.; entro en el baño para ponerme la camisa del uniforme que llevaba en mi mochila, me tomo mi tiempo para mirarme al espejo y al salir el reloj marca las 4 en punto. Le lanzo una mirada a la vendedora de turno que asiente entrando al baño.

Yo me siento cerca de la puerta en una silla que estaba allí. 3 min. Después, la otra vendedora, Tenten, si no me equivoco, sale del baño con una playera normal en dirección a la puerta, antes de salir me mira y me dice en tono afable

—si tienes alguna duda puedes consultar a Temari—sonríe amablemente señalando a la rubia en la registradora

—Gracias— contesto antes de verla salir

Ya han pasado 30 min. Y yo ya me estoy volviendo loca del aburrimiento…" ¡lo tengo!", cojo mi bolso y busco en su interior encontrando un ejemplar del fantasma de la opera. Me pongo a leerlo pero no pasan ni 15 minutos cuando suena la campana de la tienda anunciando la entrada de un cliente. Inmediatamente me levanto cerrando el libro con un marca páginas indicando por donde voy en mi lectura…

Y lo veo…nunca espere encontrármelo aquí, aunque por allí está el dicho "el mundo es una caraota y todos estamos en el puntico blanco"

—Buenos días, será que hay CDs de Green Day?-pregunta amablemente a la cajera, Temari

—Si, están en el pasillo 3 a la derecha—le indica con un dedo

En eso se voltea y me ve

—sakura?—pregunta incrédulo

—hola, que casualidad—saludo

—Sí, la verdad es que no esperaba verte aquí—responde sonriendo

—Bueno, yo estoy estudiando aquí —dije devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora

—yo también—dijo haciendo que una emoción recorra mi cuerpo

— ¿y sasuke? No lo veo desde la graduación—pregunto por educación

—el quiso irse a Oxford para estudiar política exterior—me explica

—él siempre quiso estudiar eso, es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo que le gustaban—

— ¿y tú? ¿Qué escogiste? ¿Música, Baile o medicina?—

—Yo acabo de entrar en el primer año de medicina—

—Lo sabía jajaja—se ríe con ganas y no se por que

— ¿qué es tan gracioso? — pregunto sin una pizca de gracia

—no, nada…—dice intentando parar la risa—solo me imagino la cara de Deidara cuando lo sepa—explicó secándose una lagrima que había soltado entre tantas carcajadas—el te vio el lunes y aposto que habías escogido música, yo le dije que no quería apostar pero el insistió y ahora armará un berrinche por haber perdido—explica ante mi cara de desconcierto

—claro, como tu estas tan necesitado—digo con dramatismo

—Sí, sobre todo—dice ya más tranquilo alzando la vista posicionándola en el reloj en la pared a mis espaldas—me dio mucho gusto encontrarte aquí pero ya se me hace tarde y no he comprado el CD—

—Ah! Cierto, ¿cual estas buscando?— digo al darme cuenta de este hecho y comenzando a hacer mi trabajo

—el álbum Awesome As F**k , el nuevo—

—déjame, ver, creo que quedan algunos—me dirijo a donde lo vi esta mañana y lo comienzo a buscar—aja, aquí está—digo triunfante sacándolo y dándoselo en las manos—tienes suerte, es el último—le digo sonriente

—gracias, esta es la quinta tienda que visito hoy, en todas está agotado, creo que de ahora en adelante me pueden considerar cliente fijo- bromeó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la caja

Yo sonreí

—son 30.99$-dice temari

En eso me quedo viendo de arriba hacia abajo a itachi mientras este paga. Piernas y brazos musculosos, torso trabajado, manos grandes y fuertes pero elegantes; no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo un bombón, y yo seguía derritiéndome como gelatina ante su voz profunda y masculina.

—Fue un gusto haberte encontrado—dice sacándome de mi ensoñación

—espero que se repita—le digo sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas, o al menos eso creo por el ardor en esa zona de mi rostro

—Nos vemos pronto—me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida a lo que yo solo puedo asentir mientras sonrío como una boba con las mejillas coloradas.

Esa noche, luego de salir como a las 7 del trabajo, me fui a mi departamento…

_Sé que sonara extraño pero aquí en la Konoha's University hay dormitorios, hermandades y también, para los que pueden pagar más y quieren más privacidad, hay apartamentos. Bueno, sigamos…_

…Cuando entré encontré un mensaje en la contestadora así que oprimí el botón de _play_ mientras me metía a bañar.

—_Usted tiene un mensaje_—inició la operadora_—"Hola, te has comunicado son Sakura Haruno, ahorita por desgracia no puedo atender tu llamada, pero si quieres puedes dejarme un mensaje después del tono y, de ser necesario, regresaré la llamada, gracias…"—_si, ese era mi mensaje de voz; sonará muy aburrido pero fue lo mejor que logre después de 15 intentos. En fin, yo me estaba lavando el cabello cuando oigo el tono y comienza el mensaje_—__Frentona!, todavía no has llegado?, la próxima vez me dices a qué hora sales, vale?...Estamos Sai y yo en el Andrómeda, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Ese antro en el este de campus?, bueno, quiero que nos alcances allí, y no puedes faltar, es nuestra celebración de entrada en la universidad…—_en ese momento hubo un silencio, bueno, solo de Ino, ya que el escándalo del lugar se oía; en el fondo me pareció escuchar a Sai_ — Ah!...y Sai dice que invito a un primo…ponte las pilas y tal vez salgas con una cita de este lugar…Bueno, te espero…__—_y allí termina el mensaje

Justo en ese momento salí del baño y borré el mensaje mientras me debatía entre ir a la cama a dormir, y levantarme mañana a las 10 para despejarme en la mañana, o, ir a ese antro a festejar y pararme con dolor de cabeza a las 3:30 mañana. Cada vez la idea de quedarme era más tentadora "_¿Entonces qué diablos hago yo escogiendo ropa para Salir?_". Terminé con un vestidos in mangas color plateado que llegaba unos centímetros más arriba del medio muslo, con un cinturón a la cintura **(1)**, y todo esto debajo de un abrigo negro para frío que me llegaba a las rodillas. Tome mi bolso plateado, mi celular, mis llaves y con todo y zapatos de tacones negros brillantes me fui a la discoteca que quedaba a 4 cuadras de mi departamento por fortuna.

Al llegar, entre y a pesar de todo el gentío no fue difícil ubicar a ino en la sección V.I.P. del lugar. Le dije al guardia y me escolto hasta la mesa y al recibir la señal de que si me conocían este se fue.

—Sabía que vendrías—le dijo ino con una copa de ¿Vino?, desde aquí no lo sabría decir muy bien

—cállate, solo vine para que el primo de Sai no se aburriera de verlos besándose toda la noche, no por ti—me justifiqué

—vamos, no seas necia, se que querías venir y el primo de Sai solo fue un empujoncito—en eso despega la vista de mí para mirar algo o a alguien y quien sea que este viniendo hacia acá dejo a ino muy sorprendida

—Hola a todos—saludo una voz a mis espaldas, me voltee y vi a nada más y nada menos que a…

—itachi, que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto igualmente sorprendida

—pues mi primo me invito pero si no quieren que este aquí pues…—dijo dándose la vuelta un juego; lo supe por el tono de su voz

—Sabes que no quise decir eso así que deja de hacerte el payaso y ven a sentarte—le dije con una sonrisa divertida

—está bien, no me regañes—dijo con un deje de risa en su voz

—parece que ya se conocen—comento Sai entrando en la conversación, pobrecito, ya me había olvidado de él

—si, veras, cuando estábamos en la prepa estudiábamos con sasuke—le puso al tanto ino—por otro lado yo no sabía que fueran primos—

—Es que mi padre es el de apellido Uchiha **(2)** — dijo con simpleza

Luego de eso comenzamos a hablar hasta que los tortolos salieron a bailar y se desaparecieron. Al inicio no le di importancia pero luego de media hora ya era como demasiado. A todo esto solo sé que itachi se harto de estar sentado y salimos a bailar. Nos divertíamos mucho, aunque, inconscientemente, no perdí de vista cada movimiento que hacía itachi con esos jeans ajustados y esa camisa negra que lo hacía ver sexy.

— ¡OYE!—me grito para hacerse oír por la música— ¿QUÉ TAL SI SALIMOS A TOMAR AIRE?—

—BUENA IDEA—le conteste

Así, ambos salimos. Suspiro, el aire fresco se sentía tan bien que cerré los ojos y al instante los abrí y mire a itachi que hacía lo mismo. Ambos estábamos sudados luego de tanto bailar y yo podía apreciar perfectamente como el sudor caía desde su cien, recorriendo ese rostro varonil de piel nívea, bajando por su fuerte mentón, descendiendo por su cuello y deslizándose por su pecho hasta morir en su camisa que tenía los 2 primeros botones desabrochados. Me sonroje y subí la mirada a su rostro para encontrarlo mirándome, oh! Mi dios, me había pillado viéndole; pero yo no tengo la culpa, deberían arrestarlo por ser tan endemoniadamente sensual e irresistible. Me coloré más debido a la vergüenza. Esto lo hizo sonreír sexymente.

—Creo que debería irme ya, es muy tarde y quiero aprovechar el día—dije para tratar de escaparme de su mirada penetrante debido al embarazoso momento

—Yo también debería irme—coincidió conmigo viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca—vamos a buscar nuestras cosas y te acompaño a tu casa—se ofreció

—descuida, está cerca, puedo ir sola, no tienes por qué molestarte—

—pero no es una molestia—contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios

Yo suspire resignada—está bien, vamos por nuestras cosas—

Una vez fuera le mande un mensaje a ino con la esperanza que lo leyera y emprendí la lenta caminata al lado de itachi. Íbamos conversando cuando, a dos cuadras del antro, encontramos una placita y decidimos caminar un poco en ella. Hablamos un poco más, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en toda la noche, y nos terminamos sentando en una banca al frente de la fuente. En ese instante y sin saber cómo, al menos de mi parte, entramos en el tema de los ex.

—Y ¿cómo era ella?—pregunto con curiosidad

—Ella era muy linda y lista pero era muy callada y tímida, solo fuimos novios durante el meses de vacaciones de verano—contesto dejando de mirar al vacío y mirándome a mi

— ¿cómo se llama?—

—Se llama Hyuga Hinata—

—que cosa es el destino—comento con una risita

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto curioso y mirándome con una ceja alzada

—ahora ella es la novia de naruto—sonreí—por cómo me la describiste no puede haber errores, además, ¿Cuántas hyuga Hinata puede haber en el mundo?—

—Pues, si, el destino es algo extraño e impredecible que une y separa personas—hizo una pausa—ahora, ¿Cuál fue tu último novio?—sonrió pícaramente

—No te lo pienso decir—me negué

—vamos, no seas necia, yo te conté, te toca a ti—me dijo en tono de falsa molestia

—está bien—suspire—mi primer y último novio fue sasuke—confesé ruborizándome por la vergüenza

— ¿Enserio?, no puedo creerlo—dijo algo aséptico

—Pues créelo—

— ¿Sólo un novio?—hizo burla

—No todos somos como tu ¿sabes?—respondo picada—por eso no quería hablar

—No te pongas así, solo fue una broma—dijo restándole importancia y, por algún motivo, me tranquilice— entonces, ¿por qué no tuviste otro?—

—Supongo que siempre estuve enamorada de él—conteste y observe que el rostro de itachi se ponía serio y ¿Triste? Pero no entendía por qué—

—Y…¿aun lo quieres?—preguntó bajito y sin animo

—Si, aun lo quiero—dije sinceramente viendo como ocultaba su mirada tras el flequillo—pero de un modo diferente—termino

— ¿Diferente?—pregunta alzando el rostro extrañeza

—antes de que termináramos, las cosas iban mal, y cuando por fin lo hicimos, me di cuenta que no sentí nada—le dije viendo mis manos sin mirarlas mientras recordaba—comprendí que ya no lo amaba como antes, ya no, ahora era como mi hermano, y en cierto punto fue bueno porque así pudimos volver a ser amigos—sonreí—aunque parece que mi corazón solo deja de amar a alguien cuando ese sentimiento se hace mas fuerte hacia otra persona—

Él solo me miraba sin pronunciar palabra, entonces se levantó y me extendió la mano

—Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos, ¿No crees?—dijo con una sonrisa

Yo solo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa y aceptando su mano. El resto del camino estuvo sumergido en un cómodo silencio, yo miraba a las estrellas de vez en cuando y al regresar la mirada al camino sentía sus ojos en mí. Al llegar al edificio nos paramos

—Aquí es—le avise

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto sorprendido, y por qué no, feliz

—Si, ¿por qué?—

—Yo también vivo aquí— me dice sorprendiéndome— ¿en qué piso vives?

—En el 5, el último—dije

— ¿No serás por casualidad la nueva inquilina del 5-C?— yo solo asentí—pues bienvenida vecina—me dice sonriente mientras me da la mano— yo vivo al frente

Hay que ver como es el destino; reunirnos en la misma universidad y en el mismo edificio. Ante eso no pude hacer más que sonreír. Ambos entramos y al llegar y pararse cada uno frente a su puerta nos miramos.

—bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, buenas noches sakura—me dijo dándome otro beso en la mejilla que me dejo brevemente paralizada mientras el abría su puerta y se adentraba cerrándola tras de si

Yo suspire e introduje la llave en la cerradura, abrí la puerta, mire una vez más hacia la del frente y me dispuse a entrar de la forma más lenta posible esperando que algo o alguien me detuviera, pero eso nunca paso. Me adentre y cerré tras de mí y me recosté de la puerta cayendo sentada.

Me quede así, quieta, mirando mi apartamento a oscuras, apenas alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales de la sala frente a mí. Y recordé todo el día de hoy. Y pensé "_¿Será una señal de que no debí renunciar?_".

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y yo no me había levantado, y me sentí una tonta ante ese hecho; aunque, después de todo, uno se vuelve más despistado y tonto cuando se trata de amor. Me levante con pereza y al estar totalmente erguida escucho como alguien toca la puerta; miro el reloj, 2:23 a.m. "_¿Quién puede estar tocando a esta hora?_" Me pregunto molesta abriendo la puerta. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, apenas abrí la puerta vi a itachi ahí parado, y, antes de poder decir algo, o que mi cerebro procesara siquiera lo que estaba sucediendo, se acerca rápido hacia a mí y sin palabras de por medio desliza sus manos por mi rostro, tomando mi cabeza, y me besa. Era apenas un roce, sin movimiento; yo estaba que no cabía en mí, había una mezcla de emociones. Desconcierto. Felicidad. Dicha. Confusión. Todo mezclado con un shock muy fuerte que no me permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento. Se separo y abrió los ojos con su rostro a unos centímetros del mío.

—eres la única persona que ha atravesado mis defensas ¿sabes?—me dijo sonriendo apenas

—yo…Yo—yo no sabía que decir, solo estaba allí parada balbuceando como una estúpida con la cara roja

—tú no tienes que decir nada, fue un impulso mío—me dijo suavemente

—p-pero…—

—buenas noches sakura, espero que nos volvamos a ver—se despide alejándose y dándose la vuelta

— ¡Espera!—lo detengo, el se voltea un poco para mirarme y yo avanzo hacia el—se te olvida algo—entonces, sujeto su rostro y poniéndome de punticas lo acerco a mí y lo beso.

Él me abraza de la cintura y yo paso mis manos para su nuca, revolviendo sus sedosos cabellos y soltando su cola. El beso se vuelve más intenso y demandante pero nos negamos a dejarlo. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire nos miramos, sonreímos y nos abrazamos.

_Si, al fin todo estaba en su lugar, las cosas que hace el destino ¿No creen? .Uf! no puedo perder más tiempo, no puedo hacer esperar a mi _novio_; si, ¿oyeron bien? _**MI NOVIO**_. Estoy tan feliz…_

** Hey, hey  
>Hey, hey<br>Sometimes I feel like  
>Everybody's got a problema… <strong>**(3)**

_Oh!, es mi teléfono, ya debe de estar buscándome_

** Close your eyes  
>And please don't let me go<br>Don't, don't, don't let me go now  
>Close your eyes<br>Don't let me let you go  
>Don't, don't, don't <strong>

… _Take my hand tonight, Let's not think about tomorrow__…__Como amo esta canción, él la compuso para mí …sé lo que están pensando, Yo tampoco me lo creí en su momento, pero itachi tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser una estrella de rock, lástima que se fue por ciencias políticas, pero bueno, si eso quiso yo lo apoyo…_

_Creo que ya me extendí jajaja, nos vemos…_

**Fin**

**ACLARATORIAS:**

1-Si quitan los espacios podrán ver el vestido: http:/ /files /2009/11/vestidos-fiesta-noche-

2-Recuerden que en Japón, supongo que la época de antes, el apellido de la madre va antes. Este es el caso de naruto:

Uzumaki Naruto hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.

3-Esta canción es Take my hand de Simple plan


End file.
